Half-Life: Closure
by The God of all Gods
Summary: This is my continuation of the Half-Life series. Alyx and Gordon find the Borealis with a support team. Once they find it, though, they find that the Combine got there first-meaning they have the superweapon, too. Worse yet, the enemy now have weaponized holograms: holograms that can defend themselves. When none of your weapons can touch the enemy, is there any chance of success?


**I don't own _Half-Life_ or these characters. Nothing is canon. Don't Sue Me.**

This story is like a video game script, so think of it as a video game. Also, this story takes place after _Half-Life 2: Episode 2_ and is meant as a continuation as well as a finale.

 ** _Half-Life: Closure_**

[You wake up in the night as everyone else in the support team and is sleeping. Alyx is piloting the ship. You walk up to her.]

Alyx: Oh, hi Gordon. Shouldn't you be sleeping? [Sighs] Well we're almost there, according to the coordinates Dr. Mossman gave us. Should be there tomorrow in the morning. [Pauses] You know, I'm glad we're doing this. I'm doing this for my father, although it might have not been exactly what he wanted. He'll be proud of me, afterwards. I don't know what you're motivation is, but I'm sure it's a great and noble cause. I know your heart is in the revolution, and it's not just some… game… to you. Now go back to sleep, you're going to need some shut-eye for tomorrow; and I really hope that this boat doesn't end up like that helicopter… otherwise, we're all really going to die.

[You go to sleep. The next morning, you wake up as all the beds are empty and Alyx is in your sight.]

Alyx: Come on, Gordon, wake up! We're here!

[You get out of bed and run outside with her and see a moderately futuristic ship that has S.S. Borealis printed on it. Everyone is in awe.]

Alyx: Here it is: the Borealis.

[Title " _Half-Life: Closure_ " appears.]

[You board on the top of the ship.]

A Random Support Team Soldier: Here! I found an entrance!

[Captain walks over to the soldier.]

Captain: Perfect. A ventilation system.

[The captain breaks the ventilation gate. He crawls inside first.]

Alyx: Is it okay down there?

Support Team Captain: Yes, all clea—

[Machine gun sounds start.]

Alyx: Come on; we need to get out of here! Fast!

[Everyone in the team start running until you become surrounded by Combine soldiers appearing out of thin air.]

Alyx: Oh no. This is bad. This is very, very bad.

[Everyone tries to shoot them, but every bullet goes right through them.]

Another Random Support Team Soldier: Stop shooting! They're just weaponized holograms!

Combine Captain: Which ones of you are Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vince?

Alyx: [Whispers to you] If we don't turn ourselves in, they'll kill all of us. [To Combine Soldier 1] Over here!

[Combine Captain and two other random Combine Soldiers walk up to them]

Combine Captain: Follow us. Step out of line, and you're dead. Oh, and kill the rest of them.

[The support team soldiers are shot and killed. The soldiers tell you to drop your weapons into the ocean. If you don't follow the Combine soldiers or drop your weapons into the ocean they will make a deathly sun-like laser ball as created by all weaponized holograms, and they will blast it at you, causing instant death. If you cooperate, they will take you to a dark room and shut the door.]

Alyx: Alright. We need to find a way to get out of here.

[G-Man appears.]

G-Man: Hello again, you two.

Alyx: Please! Get us out of here!

G-Man: I'm terribly sorry. Unfortunately, that isn't something I can… achieve. I can do many things, but getting you out of here isn't one of them. But I can… warn you: you're not going to find what you need in this… boat.

[G-Man fades away.]

Alyx: Dammit.

[Combine Captain walks in.]

Combine Captain: Okay. Let's get this started—

Alyx: What did you do to Dr. Mossman?

Combine Captain: Oh, you mean Judith Mossman? She killed herself in captivity. Stabbed herself in the chest with a pen. Ironically, we were about to execute her the next day.

Alyx: No. That's wrong. That can't be.

Combine Captain: Well, you said your thing, my turn.

Alyx: But I'm wasn't dot—

[Combine Captain tasers Alyx with a shock of lightning coming out of his hand. She is knocked out. Suddenly a panel with tea comes out of the ceiling with tea.]

Disembodied voice of GLaDOS: Your tea is ready, humanoid.

Combine Captain: Save it for later.

[Panel goes back into the ceiling with the tea.]

Combine Captain: This is a very nice boat. You know it has a robot assistant? It's something called GLaDOS that Aperture Science created. Anyway, Gordon Freeman, isn't it? You're skilled. Actually…you're too skilled. This is why we need you. We want you to help the combine. What we ask is simple. Destroy the resistance, restore complete power to the combine. Do you accept?

[If you nod your head yes:]

Combine Captain: Great we're glad to have you with u—

[Time stops. G-Man fades in.]

G-Man: Dr. Freeman, I'm very disappointed in you. You just… betrayed me. You completely destroyed everything you were. You lost my… respect. Prepare to lose your life as well.

[G-Man fades away. Time plays.]

Combine Captain: —s.

[The ship explodes and you die.]

[If you nod your head no:]

Combine Captain: Well, you leave me no choice.

[Just as he is about to blast you with his plasma-ball, his hologram starts glitching.]

Combine Captain: Wait—what the hell is going o—

[Combine Captain fully disappears. G-Man appears.]

G-Man: Dr. Freeman, you continue to earn more and more respect from me. I am very proud of how loyal you have become. And this… man—can go to hell. I'll take care of… her. Until next time, Dr. Freeman.

[G-Man fades away with Alyx. You collect the weapon and sneak through the Borealis. If you get noticed or you try to shoot the Combine soldiers' weaponized holograms, you get killed. You eventually find it: the weapon. It is just a humongous nuclear warhead ready to be launched. There is a guard blocking the self-destruct button. You sneak to a room labeled "Control Room", and see a Random Combine Soldier making an announcement to the whole city.]

Random Combine Soldier: Alert! All humans must evacuate to the City 17 fallout shelter! Teleport there immediately through your nearest teleportation station immediately! This is not a drill!

[Random Combine Soldier repeats the message five more times. You sneak to a map near the nuke and see that there are five backup power lines. You go to the first one, and pull the lever easily. Same with the second. The third one, though, is a challenge as there are some Combine Guards blocking it. You must shoot a flammable barrel and pull the lever fast as well as get out without getting caught. The fourth one is heavily guarded on the entrance now, since the combine know that an intruder is present in the ship and is turning of the power lines. You must go up on a ladder and through a vent. When you're halfway through, a Combine Guard hears you in the vent and opens the other side. Right before you're hit by his projectile, you fall right where the lever is. You can go in another vent on the bottom that leads to the entrance to the hidden fifth backup power line. You can now just turn it off. You hear the Random Combine Soldier make an announcement to the ship only.]

Random Combine Soldier: Launching at mock nuclear shelter in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6—wait, something's wrong. We're stopping the countdown until we can fix this.

[You now can go back to the previous location and you see the guard turn on the fourth backup power line.]

Random Combine Soldier: Okay, we're ready; 5, 4, 3, 2, Launch!

[The guard runs to the window. You sneak there as well. You see a miniscule mushroom cloud grow in the background.

Random Combine Soldier: Nuclear strike success. Human race eliminated—

[Time stops. G-Man appears.]

G-Man: [Sighs]... Dr. Freeman… why did I overestimate you? You are really just a human. What was I thinking, letting you… continue… onto this impossible place. As soon as I saw that the Combine took over the Borealis with there weaponized hologram technology, I should have taken you back. I already got Alyx. Look, I'm going to be… frank with you. All I needed was for Alyx to be convinced that the Earth was safe so she could continue her… research. Alyx's destiny is to make a scientific breakthrough that will save my species, but she refused to do anything until the Combine were… eliminated. Now that I know you're strength is limited, Dr. Freeman, I should eliminate you as well. You know what, I think I'll… keep… you. I don't know; you may be of use to me again someday. Go back to sleep, Dr freeman.

[Colors inverse until everything turns to black.]

I hope you enjoyed this fan-fiction. If you did, please like it. If you didn't, comment what you didn't like about it. If you are VALVE, please don't sue me.


End file.
